


The Naughty List

by orphan_account



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Anal Penetration, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgy, Rimming, Sex Worker Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When you drunkenly write a letter to Santa asking him for a man to do naughty things to, you don’t actually expect Santa to gift you a man for Christmas…
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Everyone, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin/Park Minhyuk | Rocky, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Yoon Sanha
Kudos: 33





	The Naughty List

Eunwoo checks his reflection in the screen of his phone. Everything has to be perfect, for himself and his clients. He smooths down his slicked-back, jet-black hair as he checks the rest of his face for imperfections, his straight, full eyebrows, his dark, oval eyes, his slim-tipped nose, and his plump, glossy lips. With the light layer of makeup he has on to hide his blemishes, even he can admit he looks good. He gives his outfit one more once-over, a see-through, white dress shirt tucked into tight leather trousers that hug his ass, and once he’s satisfied with it, he turns the apartment key and walks in. He toes off his shoes at the door and tiptoes into the living room, being quiet because it isn’t his apartment.

About a week ago, some random dude messaged him, asking him to sneak into his friends’ apartment on Christmas morning and pretend to be a gift left there by Santa. Apparently, this dude wanted to mess with his friends who had written a letter to Santa one night when they were drunk asking him for a man to do naughty things to, and while Eunwoo would’ve normally turned the dude down because he doesn’t like to work the holiday, too many people with Mrs Claus kinks, and because he doesn’t like fucking people who are so desperate for some ass that they ask Santa to give them some, the dude offered to pay him a ridiculous amount of money. Which got him to thinking that his friends couldn’t be all bad because who would use such a silly story to lure somebody into a dangerous situation?

That’s how he ended up sitting in this dude’s friends’ living room staring at the Christmas tree while he waits for them to wake up. He doesn’t have to wait long, at least, as he soon hears footsteps approaching. Of all the reactions he was expecting when the men walked through the door, he wasn’t expecting them to not notice him at all and dive straight for their presents. He scoffs, trying to catch their attention, but the sounds of wrapping paper being ripped and thank you’s being shouted drown him out. So, he waits with a scowl on his face until, finally, one of the men spots him out of the corner of his eye. He stares at the man as he stares back in shock. He smirks as he watches his thick lips tremble and the soft features of his face twitch. He isn’t going to mind letting the men do naughty things to him if they’re all as attractive as this one.

“I’m Eunwoo,” he introduces himself, and the man screams.

The rest of them look to the screaming man then look to where he’s looking, which is where Eunwoo is sitting, still with a smirk on his face. “I’m Eunwoo,” he repeats himself now that he has everybody’s attention. It seems he isn’t going to mind letting the men do naughty things to him because they are all just as attractive as the screaming one. They all have their own charms. One of them is ethereal, with cheekbones like mountains and a gaze that could turn you to stone. Another of them is cute, with big, round eyes and baby-fat cheeks. Another of them is manly, with a thick jaw and a pronounced nose. And the last of them is just plain sexy, with sharp features and defined muscles he shows off by going shirtless.

“What are you doing here?” this one demands to know while flexing his muscles, and if it wasn’t for the lust flooding his veins, he’s sure he would be intimidated.

“Do you want the truth or the bullshit I’ve been told to feed you?” he asks with a sigh, the thought of actually going along with the whole “Santa” thing too much for him.

“The truth!”

“Good,” he praises, “I’m a sex worker that’s been paid a ridiculous amount of money by one of your friends to pretend I was left here by Santa for you to fuck. Because apparently Santa’s a pimp.”

“What?”

“It’s all because you wrote some horny letter to Santa begging for some ass, so your friend hired me to pretend I was said ass you begged Santa for,” he smirks as their cheeks blaze at his words, “That whole thing might be fake, but I really am a sex worker and your friend really did buy me for the day.”

“So, you’ll really let us fuck you?” the cute one asks, big, round eyes filled with hope.

“You can’t be serious, Sanha!” the previously screaming one screams while Eunwoo laughs.

“Why not?” the cute one, who he now knows is called Sanha, whines, “I might finally get to top somebody.”

Eunwoo laughs harder at that.

“But he’d only let you top him because he’d been paid to,” the manly one says at a normal speaking volume.

“And what’s wrong with that?” he asks, an eyebrow raised in fake indignation as he tries to stifle his laughter.

The manly one stumbles as he tries to respond, “Nothing. I didn’t- I just don’t want you to do something you don’t want to do.”

He stares at the man with furrowed brows. “It’s my job to do things I don’t want to do,” he tries to explain, “People pay to fuck me, and I let them fuck me. But if it makes you feel any better, I would’ve let you all fuck me for free if your friend had sent me photos.”

Sanha rushes over, ignoring the men telling him not to, but stops in front of him. “So, it’s really okay?” he asks, big, round eyes uncertain.

“Yes,” he reassures him as he reaches out to stroke the soft, tender skin of his thighs that poke out from his baby blue pyjama shorts. His hands begin to travel up under his shorts, but he’s interrupted.

“Can we kiss first?” Sanha quivers, “Before we… you know…”

He chuckles at how cute the boy is and pulls him down into a gentle, soothing kiss. Normally, he doesn’t kiss clients because they “paid for sex not puppy love”, but how could he deny him? The boy’s lips tremble as they move against his, but eventually he calms down enough to show off. Eunwoo moans suddenly as he takes over and swirls his tongue around his own. He didn’t expect Sanha to be such a good kisser that he’s left breathless by the time he pulls away. As he looks up at the boy in shock, he finds the other men standing around him too.

“You’ve all decided to avail of my services, then?” he smirks up at them as they avoid eye contact, “There’s no need to be shy. If any of you did sex work, I’d pay for it.”

He returns his attention to the matter at hand, though: the growing bulge in Sanha’s shorts. He strips the boy from the waist down with one pull and immediately impales himself on his long, slender cock. He moans as it reaches deep into him, and it’s not even fully hard. It grows and stretches further down his throat until it feels like it’s in his stomach. The boy grabs his hair so hard he winces, but when he looks up, he understands why. The others have stripped him completely naked and are now pleasuring every inch of skin he has. He can feel one of them at his own chin as they lick and fondle the boy’s balls. He wonders why they would want anybody else when they have someone so perfect right here, but that’s none of his business. It’s his business to make the boy come as hard as possible, and he sets to doing just that. He pulls off him until just the head of his cock is in his mouth and wraps his lips tight around it to suck hard on it while he tongues his slit. He doesn’t stop until the boy begs him to. He pulls off him entirely and admires how the enraged head shines with spit and precum before taking the whole length down his throat again. He fucks himself on his cock until Sanha needs to be held up by the other men as he cries out at the sensations overwhelming him. He feels the boy twitching in his mouth and readies himself to swallow the flood of cum that explodes down his throat. He milks him of every last drop before pulling off him with a satisfied sigh.

He laughs as he looks up to see the other men staring at him in awe, “What?”

“None of us have ever been able to deepthroat him before,” the always screaming one says quietly.

“Oh, all it takes is some practice,” he explains, “So, who would like to go next?”

“Can we move to a bed first?” the just plain sexy one interrupts as he lifts a fucked out Sanha into his arms.

So, they move to what Eunwoo assumes is the master bedroom where there’s a king size bed big enough for the six of them. He sits on the edge and admires how soft it is while Sanha is set at the top of the bed to rest and watch. He looks up to find the men all standing a couple feet away from him. “Haven’t we got over the awkward stage yet?” he asks with a chuckle, “Actually, I don’t know your names yet so maybe we haven't.”

“I’m Minhyuk,” the ethereal one starts, and Eunwoo’s eyes go wide because he honestly thought the man had taken a vow of silence or something.

“I’m Jinwoo,” the manly one continues.

“I’m Bin,” the just plain sexy one continues.

“I’m Myungjun,” the always screaming one finishes.

“And who would like their turn, next?” he asks.

“What about your turn?” the manly one he now knows is called Jinwoo responds.

He stares at him with furrowed brows for the second time, “I’m the one getting paid; I don’t get a turn. Do you have a giving kink or something?”

The men all laugh, but he doesn’t get the joke. “Yes,” Jinwoo tells him as he tries to stifle his laughter, “We all have a ‘giving kink’, so it’s your turn now.”

“Fine,” he huffs, not amused by whatever the joke is, “What do you want me to do?”

“You’re meant to be telling us what to do,” Jinwoo says, finally calmed down, “It’s your turn.”

“You know your friend paid a fuck-ton of money for me, right?” he asks as he looks between them, trying to find one of them who’ll see sense, “And you’re going to waste it on sucking me off?”

“Like hyung said, it’s our kink,” Minhyuk speaks up, and the rest of the men nod. For reasons he can’t fathom, the men finally have the look of lust in their eyes and approach him. “So is sucking you off really what you want us to do?” Minhyuk questions, gaze locked with his as he drops to his knees in front of him.

He finds himself telling the truth, which he thought he’d sworn off, as the man stares into him, “And I want you to rim me.”

Bin, the just plain sexy one, pulls him into the middle of the bed with ease, and they all swarm him. He can’t tell who’s touching where as his shirt is pushed off his body and rough hands rub along his skin and grope his flesh. He can’t even touch them back. He can only lie there and moan as he’s overrun by sensations. Their mouths soon join their hands, kissing and biting wherever they touch. He’s never experienced anything like it. He’s had the exact same things done to him by even more people, but they’ve always done it to satisfy themselves. No one has ever done this sort of thing to pleasure him before. He refuses to accept tears form in his eyes for any other reason than his trousers being unbuttoned and his hardening cock finally being freed from its leather prison. He shuts his eyes tight and bites his thick bottom lip to stop himself cursing loud enough for the whole building to hear as both his cock and balls are engulfed in wet heat and the other two men seem to suddenly discover his nipples and feast on them. He can’t tell whose mouth is whose, though, so his mind helpfully provides images of every man’s mouth on every part of his body he can feel a mouth on.

“Stop! Stop, I’ll come!” he yells.

The men immediately remove themselves from his body. He knew they wouldn’t want to wait for his hole to unclench before they could fuck him. But the men don’t stop. Instead, they strip him of his trousers and push his legs to his chest, so they can take turns fucking his hole with their tongues.

“Stop!” he screams, “I’ll come! I’ll come!”

“That’s the point,” Myungjun tells him before swallowing down his leaking cock.

With that granting of permission, his body tightens against his will and his orgasm shoots through his body and out of his cock into Myungjun’s welcoming mouth. The overwhelming pleasure almost turns painful as the men still force their thick tongues into his clenching hole. He’s milked for every last drop before his legs are carefully laid back onto the bed and the men finally let his oversensitive body rest.

“I wanted to taste hyung too,” he hears Sanha whine, sleep heavy in his voice, and watches as he shuffles over to lick some of his leftover cum from Myungjun’s mouth, soft cock springing to life as he does. The rest of the men do the same, hard cocks straining in their pyjamas once his cum touches their tongues.

The sight of the men, hair slightly damp from sweat, kissing and groping each other has his hole already feeling loose enough to be fucked by all five of them. “So, who wants to fuck me?” he asks.

“Don’t you need to rest?” Bin asks back, and the sight of his muscles glazed with sweat has him feeling even looser.

“Nope,” he rushes out, “This is what I do. You could fuck me all day today, and I’d be ready to be fucked all day tomorrow.”

He relishes the way the men’s eyes darken with lust at his words. “Should we test that out?” Bin growls as he rubs his hand over his chest, catching his nipples between his fingers with each rub, “Because our Sanha's never topped before, and he'll need a lot of practice to get good at it.”

"He might not want to do that, Binnie" Jinwoo warns, "You can't just put him on the spot like that when he's getting paid to tell us he wants us to fuck him."

Eunwoo wants to tell him that he really does want them to fuck him, that it stopped being about the money when they gave him his turn, but Bin does it for him. "Look at his cock, hyung," the man snaps back, "He's getting hard again just at the idea."

He curses as Jinwoo runs his finger over the still slightly-oversensitive head of his cock. "Is that true, Eunwoo?" the man asks, the lust laden in his voice making his hole twitch, "You want our Sanha inside you?"

"Yes," he whines, and he blushes because the whining is real, "I want Sanha inside me. I want all of you inside me."

"Then go get the condoms, Sanha," Jinwoo orders.

But Eunwoo stops him, "Have you been tested? Because I'm clean, so if you are, then… Although, I'd understand if you weren't okay with that, given my profession…"

"I'm okay with that," Minhyuk says, and the rest agree.

“Then you only need to go get the lube, Sanha,” Jinwoo orders.

“Yes, sir,” Sanha rushes out and rushes to the table where they keep it. When he gets back, he’s pouring it into shaking hands. “Are you sure this is okay, Eunwoo hyung?” he asks as he spills it onto the sheets below, “I’ve never topped before.”

Eunwoo sits up to take the lube out of his hands and slather the boy’s cock in it himself, pulling gasped moans from him as he’s a little rough in his impatience. “I want you to fuck me, Sanha,” he stares deep into his big, round, trembling eyes to say, “I don’t care if you don’t know what you’re doing. I want you.” He pulls the boy on top of him as he lies back down and pulls him into a needy kiss of tongue and teeth. While the boy’s mind is distracted by trying to chase Eunwoo’s tongue around his mouth, his body takes over and pushes his slender length deep inside him. Eunwoo is embarrassed by how hard he moans into the boy’s mouth because his moans are real. His cock just never seems to end as it pushes and pushes inside him until it stretches parts of him that have never been stretched before. He rubs the boy’s tongue raw to ground himself against the pleasure that floods through his body when he starts dragging his slender length along his walls. Sanha’s inexperience with topping shows when he starts thrusting fast and reckless, but Eunwoo doesn’t mind, happy to let the boy chase his own pleasure. He actively encourages it as he moans into his mouth and grips his ass to pull his hips harder into him with each thrust, all while the boy whines in overstimulation.

He whines himself when he pulls away to breathe and looks up to find the others watching fully clothed, except for Bin who just doesn’t seem to like shirts, “Why are we the only one’s naked?”

He huffs as the men chuckle at him. “Do you want us to strip?” Jinwoo asks.

“Yes,” he answers, still whining, “I want to jerk you off.”

The men’s movements become hurried at his words. Bin is the first to strip completely, probably because he had a head start, and to push his long, thick cock into Eunwoo’s waiting hand. He curses at how thick he is and curses again at how thick Minhyuk is when he pushes his cock into his other waiting hand. Myungjun curses when he realises the two were quicker than him and pulls Sanha up by his hair to push his cock into his waiting mouth.

“I could suck you off, Jinwoo,” he calls out because, apparently, a cock in each hand, a cock in his ass ,and watching Myungjun’s balls slap against Sanha’s chin as he skull fucks him isn’t enough.

The men chuckle around him, Sanha choking on his hyung as he does. “Only if you’re alright with your throat being ripped in two,” Bin jokes, seemingly with experience.

He goes to ask what’s so funny when Sanha starts rutting into him hard and fast. His attention is now fully on the boy as he pulls his orgasm out of him. He clamps around his slender length and releases the cocks in his hands to touch the rest of him, one moving to tickle his nipples and the other moving to tickle his hole. He moans his name and praises him for how good he’s making him feel, and with one last slam of hips hard enough to bruise his ass, he finally feels thick, warm cum painting his insides. The boy collapses into his chest after Myungjun lets go of his hair, and Eunwoo presses soft kisses into his sweaty scalp and cuddles him into his neck.

“I’m sorry, Eunwoo hyung,” Sanha mumbles, “You didn’t come.”

Eunwoo chuckles and whispers soothing comforts into his ear, “You have nothing to be sorry about, Sanha. You made me feel amazing. I didn’t come because I already did a while ago,” he looks up at the others and smirks as he speaks louder, “But I’m sure your hyungs will happily help me come again.”

Bin pulls Sanha off him as the last drops of his cum leak into his hole. “Of course we will,” the man tells him as he carries Sanha to the top of the bed again to rest, hard cock bouncing as he walks, “We’ll help you come as many times as you want.”

Eunwoo smirks and bites his lip as he stares up at the men. “So who’s going to help me first?” he asks as he reaches a finger down to his hole and scoops some of Sanha’s cum into his mouth, moaning softly at the mild salt taste.

“Myungjunnie hyung and I will help first. Hyung will take your cock, and I’ll take your hole and wreck it,” Jinwoo tells him and scoops some more of Sanha’s cum into Eunwoo’s mouth, watching intently as he licks his finger clean, “Then Binnie and Hyukie will take your hole at the same time and wreck it even more. Your ass will be so ruined after today, no one else will ever want you. You’ll just have to stay with us.”

His hips buck at just the suggestion, and he can’t help but moan as he speaks, “I don’t care. I don’t care. I’ll just stay here. I want you to ruin me for anybody but you. I love your cocks so much. I’d take them all at the same time if I could.”

“On your knees” is all Jinwoo growls in response, and he rushes to follow his order. He’s immediately impaled on the man’s cock, and he understands Bin’s joke now. He screams in pleasure and pain as he’s stretched wider than he ever has been before around the man’s massive cock, wider than any dildo even. Tears rush from his eyes as he’s given no time to process before Myungjun impales himself on his cock and they both start fucking him without mercy. He loses himself in the sensations racking his body until he doesn’t even know what he’s feeling anymore. He doesn’t even recognise his own voice at first as it begs the men for more. They give him more, and Eunwoo just plain loses himself. It feels like he’s floating in a void, untouched and uncared for, but he knows that’s not true. He knows he’s being touched and cared for right now by four men, and it would be five if the fifth hadn’t touched and cared for him to exhaustion. He can feel them now. A soda-can-thick cock caring for his hole, and a vice-like-tight hole caring for his cock. It’s the cocks he’s suddenly choking on that pull him back to reality, though. He snaps his eyes open to the sight of Bin and Minhyuk standing over him, Bin pulling his cock out of him for Minhyuk to immediately shove his cock down his throat. He moans around them as they take turns with him, not even fucking his throat just using him as a cock warmer, and as the feeling in his body returns and he can feel the pleasure overwhelming him as Myungjun and Jinwoo continue to fuck him at a brutal pace. His orgasm surprises him and explodes through him and into Myungjun. He screams around the two men sharing his throat like it’s there’s as wave after wave of cum floods out of his cock. Myungjun screams and tightens around him and Jinwoo groans and ruts hard and fast into him as their own orgasms hit.

They collapse in an exhausted heap, gasping for breath. Before Eunwoo can enjoy their warmth for even a moment, though, the two men are being moved to the top of the bed to rest while he’s left in the middle. Except, Bin’s arms then hook under his body to lift him to the top of the bed too.

“What are you doing?!” he rushes out before having to suck in a breath.

“You need to rest,” Minhyuk tells him.

“No,” he says, breath calmer but mind less so, “No, I need you two to wreck my hole. I need you to stick your cocks in me and wreck me for everybody else, so I can stay here.”

Bin lowers him back against the bed but keeps him in his arms. “You can stay here without all that,” the man soothes into his hair, “Just rest now. We can wreck you later if you want it that badly.”

“But I want you to wreck me now,” he cries, “I need you to wreck me now.” He doesn’t even know why it matters to him so much, but it does, and he’s so happy when Bin lies down with him on top of him and pulls his knees up to his chest for better access to his hole. “Wreck me,” he babbles, “Wreck me, please.”

He practically purrs as their cocks push deep inside him and stretch him impossibly wide. “Do you feel okay?” Minhyuk questions from behind. “I don’t know,” he answers. “How do you not know?” Bin asks from below. “I can’t feel anything,” he explains. The two men exchange a look, but they realise there’s no getting out of him without first coming inside him. He hums as they begin to move inside him. They try to be gentle, but he puts an end to that by tightening around their cocks with a vice grip and rocking himself back onto them. The men are soon fucking soft moans and whimpers out of him as they slide hard against each other and along him. They actually have to grab his hips with rough hands to stop him moving up Bin’s body with each hard slap of their hips against his ass. Eunwoo moans but not because getting fucked is doing anything for him, coming consecutively in such a short period of time has left his cock soft and useless, but because getting fucked means he’s being claimed by the men. He can stay with the men that gave him his turn. He moans louder than the men when he feels their cocks spasming and their cum flooding into his wrecked hole.

He’s crushed between the men’s heaving chests as Minhyuk collapses on top of him, but he’s happy to be crushed by people who care for him. Eventually, though, Minhyuk lifts himself off him, and Bin places him on Jinwoo’s chest. “Sorry,” he says as he pushes off him, but the man just looks at him through bleary, sleepy eyes and pulls him back into his chest, whispering, “Stay.” So Eunwoo does stay, wrapped in warmth as the other men cuddle them both. He stays for Christmas, and for the next day, and for the next Christmas, and for every Christmas for the rest of his life. And somewhere very cold and very far away, an old man with cookie crumbs in his long, white beard and a pervert’s sense of humour chuckles to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas ;) I hope you liked it. Kudos and comments are always appreciated. And if you'd like, you can follow me on Twitter [@astronsfwtwitter](https://twitter.com/astronsfwwriter) where I tweet nsfw astro imagines.


End file.
